1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to keypad for data entry, and more particularly, to an input system with multi-directional key for alpha-numerical and functional input.
2. Background
On the present day conventional telephone keypad, there are ten numbered keys, an asterisk key and a pound sign key. The letters of the alphabet are listed in groups of three on eight of the number keys. Entering numerals is performed by simply depressing the indicated keys in turn. However, for entering any given letter (alpha) a special series of key strokes is required, and this method is not generally accepted or understood by the public. There have been many devices invented and available which purport to solve the problem posed by alpha-numeric data entry in a conventional key array, but none have been accepted by the public or manufacturers to date. This has been expressed as being primarily because of their difficulty in use and/or manufacturing.
One prior art mat refer to Kim; Jae-Wook, U.S. Pat. No. 6,897,849 disclosed a key input device for inputting digits/letters/characters/symbols by a keypad and a character input method for the key input device. In the key input device, a mode key is pressed to select one of a plurality of key matrixes for a corresponding mode, which is displayed on a display. A first directional key is used for inter-cell movement in the displayed key matrix and a second directional key is used to select an intended digit/letter/character/symbol within a cell. An intended digit/letter/character/symbol is selected in the cell by pressing a second directional key. The selected digit/letter/character/symbol is displayed on a display. Further prior art is disclosed by Bickerton; Matthew J. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,318: it provided a method and device for improved character input, wherein the method employs a keypad comprising keys able to display secondary characters in addition to primary characters. The keypad has a default display state. A first key selection causes the keypad to display secondary characters associated with the first key on other keys, whereupon a second key selection causes the displayed character to be input, following which the keypad reverts to displaying the default state.
The portable device such as mobile phones and similar electronic communication equipment, the space required for adequate data entry with conventional keys presents a continuing problem due to space limitations, and hinders desirable miniaturization of the device. None of the current method discloses a system for data entry that provides for error-free data without complexity, or allows for practical miniaturization of a keypad/keyboard while permitting any desired number of distinct, single key data entries in a simple “hands on” format. Conventional keypad used for telephonic device includes twenty-six letters of the alphabet witch are shown in groupings on eight of the numerical keys. In order to input data, using the conventional keypad, a number of key strokes have to be entered for each letter, plus an extra key stroke when the word is completed. There are a lot of separate key strokes that must be entered in proper sequence in order to enter a desired word on a conventional keypad, it is inconvenient and takes time. It is then, not surprising that this formidable and error-prone way of entering alpha data into telephones is not at all favored by the public. In view of the foregoing, it is clear that there remains a need for a simple, relatively error-free alpha-numeric data entry system for telephonic, as well as for space-constrained computers, miniaturized controllers and the like.
What is required is a data input system with multi-directional pointing device for telephonic device.